Un sueño lujurioso en la Ciudad del Pecado
by kathesweet
Summary: OneShot AU/AH OoC. Edward se sentía libre del estrago en el cual se había convertido su vida; respiró profundamente, sintiendo los olores extraños y diferentes que le ofrecía aquella ciudad. La ciudad del pecado.


Bueno, yo estoy aqui con otro OneShot. Digamos que estoy aprendiendo a escribir historias con rated M, así que por eso está ésta. Fue una idea que nació en un momento de aburrimiento xD, bueno, ya no me alargo.

**Disclaimer:**_ Obviamente no soy Stephanie Meyer así que Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. En este OneShot aparecen algunos nombres y marcas regustradas que también pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

**Un sueño lujurioso en la Ciudad del Pecado**

**.**

**.**

_Edward sonrió al bajarse de la limosina y fijarse en el enorme hotel que estaba en frente. Se sentía libre del estrago en el cual se había convertido su vida; respiró profundamente, sintiendo los olores extraños y diferentes que le ofrecía aquella ciudad. __**La ciudad del pecado.**_

_-¡Esto es magnífico!- gritó a su lado un exaltado Emmett, que rápidamente abandonó la limosina y se dedicó a sonreír con coquetería a la chica del hotel que lo estaba recibiendo._

_-Parece como un niño en una juguetería- susurró Jasper, mientras negaba con la cabeza- Solo hay que agradecer que sea un hombre soltero- Edward frunció el ceño_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque Emmett no podría soportar la presión de este lugar si estuviera comprometido. Créeme, volverá a casa lleno de números de mujeres y con muchas bragas en sus bolsillos- rió el rubio y le dirigió una mirada de verdadera reverencia a su amigo- Tú y yo somos diferentes- sentenció antes de bajarse de la limosina. Edward suspiró sonoramente. Sí, eran diferentes… eran unos completos idiotas presionados._

_Resignado, ingresó en el hotel deslizando la mirada sobre todo a su alrededor. Se sentía como en un sueño extraño; miles de colores se arremolinaban a su alrededor, las personas parecían extrañas y fascinantes al mismo tiempo. Al final del pasillo divisó las puertas que comunicaban con el gran casino y un gran número de ascensores cubrían el ala occidental._

_-Pareces encantado- dijo Emmett, golpeando su hombro._

_-Jamás había estado en Las Vegas- contestó Edward_

_-Pues de lo que te has perdido- se dirigieron hacia la recepción en donde una mujer hablaba con Jasper. Edward la miró encantado, sus enormes ojos eran como dos pozos profundos, su cabello estaba sujeto en una fuerte coleta sobre su cabeza y su piel bronceada lucía suave. Sus ojos siguieron bajando hasta situarse en los dos pechos que escondían la fina camisa blanca, se imaginó desnudándolos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos con fuerza. Su cuerpo se endureció ante aquel ligero pensamiento. La mujer se giró y clavó sus ojos en él, correspondiéndole con una cálida mirada y haciéndolo estremecer._

_-Aquí tiene la llave de la suite, señor Whitlock- dijo la mujer, pasándole una tarjeta a Jasper, giró el rostro y llamó al botones más cercano, quien rápidamente empujó el carrito con el equipaje de los tres hombres._

_-Con la boca cerrada la ves igual- susurró Emmett en su oído, haciéndolo girar hacia los ascensores. __**¡Mierda!**__ Edward se reprendió por haber sido tan obvio. Giró la cabeza hacia sus amigos; Emmett sonreía con complicidad y Jasper estaba totalmente ensimismado hablando por el móvil_

_-No sé qué me ha pasado – dijo, tratando de disculparse con su amigo_

_-Yo si sé - contestó Emmett – Te has excitado – rodó los ojos – Es normal, Edward. Esa chica está como para comérsela – y aunque Edward quiso negarlo, su amigo tenía la razón, de solo pensar en sus curvas debajo de su cuerpo, su libido aumentaba._

_-Yo…_

_-Edward, no te sientas mal – lo frenó Emmett - Eres un hombre y tienes derecho a sentir esa clase de sensaciones… ¡Por Dios, eres casado no ciego! – rió el alto moreno. Edward suspiró. Sí, era un hombre __**felizmente**__ casado desde hacia dos años y no tenía por qué estar pensando en el cuerpo de otra mujer que no fuera su esposa. No era justo. Así como tampoco era justo que su dulce esposa pensara que estaba cerrando un negocio en Boston. No sabía qué diablos le pasaba, pero últimamente su vida le parecía una completa mierda. Quería algo diferente, quería acción. Suspiró frustrado._

_-Es un lugar perfecto – dijo Jasper al ingresar a la gran suite. El rubio veía todo con los ojos de su profesión, ser arquitecto lo llevaba a contemplar cada edificación en la que entraba, tratando de aprender empíricamente sobre aquello que lo cautivaba tanto, después de su novia._

_Emmett ignoró todo a su alrededor y se acercó al gran ventanal de la suite. Las luces de todos los colores revoloteaban por todo el panorama. Las Vegas sin duda era el sueño de todos los hombres solteros de Estados Unidos. Edward despidió al botones y recorrió el lugar hasta situarse cansinamente en el sofá de la gran sala. Sentía una molesta incomodidad en la bragueta y gruñó por sentirse frustrado._

_-¡Venga, animémonos!- exclamó Emmett exaltado al ver a sus decaídos amigos._

_-Estoy cansado- dijo Jasper_

_-Estamos en la ciudad del pecado – Emmett rodó los ojos – Necesitamos diversión y créanme, no la encontraremos en estas cuatro paredes._

_-Emmett…_

_-Solo tenemos dos días, Jazz – dijo el moreno – No pienso quedarme aquí esta noche – se giró hacia Edward - ¿Vienes conmigo?_

_-Sí – contestó éste sin dudarlo, necesitaba un poco de distracción y para eso había ido a aquel viaje._

_-Yo me ducharé y los llamo cuando esté fuera – dijo el rubio, entrando en la habitación._

_-¡Venga, Edward, vamos a disfrutar!_

_._

_._

_*******_

_._

_Lo primero que hicieron al bajar del ascensor fue dirigirse al gran bufete que ofrecía el hotel. Emmett se emocionó al ver tanta comida junta y se sirvió de todo. Edward seguía desconcentrado, tanto, que no notó que alguien se dirigía hacia él, hasta que se estrelló_

_-¡Lo siento tanto! – susurró una suave voz a su lado. Él se giró y se agachó para ayudar a la chica a recoger las carpetas regadas sobre el suelo. Sintió un tirón en su pene al ver los grandes ojos de la recepcionista._

_-No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa – dijo con voz aterciopelada y un tanto ronca, le sonrió de aquella manera que hacía años no usaba. La chica se congeló instantáneamente y después le devolvió el gesto._

_-Gracias – dijo al tomar las carpetas de las manos de Edward; la chica se levantó rápidamente y susurrando una suave disculpa, siguió su camino. Edward suspiró y se sintió mucho más tenso que al principio_

_**¿Qué diablos me pasa?**__ Se recriminó. Él jamás se había interesado en otras mujeres que no fueran su esposa, jamás le había sido infiel desde que habían iniciado su relación, ni siquiera se lo había planteado… y ahora no podía sacarse a la condenada recepcionista de la cabeza. Negó rápidamente y volvió a la mesa con su amigo._

_._

_._

_*******_

_._

_La noche transcurrió sin mayor emoción, para el pesar de Emmett… y también de Edward. Después de la apoteósica cena, Jasper se unió a ellos y juntos fueron al casino del Hotel, en donde perdieron unos cuantos dólares. Edward no entendía cómo a alguien podría gustarle perder dinero sintiéndose un imbécil. Había maneras mucho más productivas de gastar el dinero estúpidamente. Unas lascivas imágenes de él poniendo billetes alrededor de un ligero tanga inundaron su mente._

_-Vale, a mí no me hace nada bien tirarme el dinero de esta manera- anunció Emmett _

_-Entonces qué quieres hacer, Em – dijo Jasper como dirigiéndose a un niño hiperactivo._

_-¡Yo quiero ver gatitas! – Anunció con regocijo - ¡Vamos al Caesars Palace! _

_Sin meditarlo, Emmett los arrastró directamente fuera del casino y rápidamente se perdieron entre el tráfico de The Strip hasta llegar al Caesars. Un sobre excitado Emmett le ofreció las llaves al valet y los guió dentro del Hotel._

_-No creo que encontremos lugar… se necesita reservación, Em – dijo Jasper con recelo._

_-Yo las he hecho – dijo Em rodando los ojos - ¡Venga! Esto es emocionante._

_._

_._

_Edward lo comprobó. Aunque las mujeres de aquel lugar solo bailaran sensualmente sobre la tarima, él se sintió más duro que una roca. Las largas piernas, las plumas y los ojos de sexys gatitas de aquellas bailarinas fue demasiado para su cordura. Sentía la necesidad de bajarse los pantalones y frotarse su duro miembro hasta lograr al menos un poco de alivio. ¡Dios, cómo necesitaba desfogarse! Todo a su alrededor lo incitaba a sexo y él estaba a punto de rendirse sin rechistar. Ahogó su frustración en alcohol y cuando menos lo notó, se encontraba divagando completamente borracho._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Edward? – Preguntó Jasper al meterlo en el puesto trasero del auto – Jamás te había visto tomar así._

_-Nada – dijo hipando – Nada – agradecía no ser de lengua larga cuando estaba borracho, porque sino, era capaz de contar sus más oscuros anhelos. Al llegar al hotel, la hermosa recepcionista lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y Edward sintió que su autocontrol empezaba seriamente a agrietarse._

_._

_._

_*******_

_._

_-¡Cierra eso! – gimió Edward al sentir la luz de la mañana directamente sobre su rostro, se puso una gruesa almohada sobre el rostro y gruñó, haciendo que su amigo riera al instante._

_-Venga, Edward – se burló Emmett - ¡Arriba! Ya es más de mediodía_

_-Vete, Emmett – se quejó Edward. Sentía la boca pastosa y si movía ligeramente la cabeza, todo empezaba a darle vueltas. Lo peor era que tenía una demoniaca erección mañanera. Su libido se estaba volviendo incontrolable._

_-Queremos salir, Edward – siguió insistiendo el moreno – No puedes disfrutar de Las Vegas desde esa cama._

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-Edward…_

_-Déjalo, Emmett – intervino sabiamente Jasper – Aún sigue borracho – se burló haciendo gemir a Edward – Nosotros estaremos abajo._

_-Váyanse – musitó Edward. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de retomar el sueño que había interrumpido su amigo. Estaba en una habitación oscura con una barra vertical en el centro y una brillante luz. De repente apareció el objeto de sus delirios, la recepcionista, quien solo vestía un pequeño conjunto de lencería transparente, marcando los pezones y dejando poco a la imaginación de aquella parte que Edward tan ansiosamente quería invadir._

_Con movimientos sensuales se acercaba a él, sus labios exuberantes dibujaban una sonrisa maliciosa y cuando Edward quería levantar sus manos para tocarla, notaba que se encontraba atado a la silla. Ella se paraba entre sus piernas y empezaba a deslizar sus manos sobre su torso, muy lentamente, torturándolo…_

_-¡Mierda! – gimió Edward al ser nuevamente interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil. Rápidamente lo tomó y maldijo al ver el ID en la pantalla; respiró profundamente y respondió: - Hola, amor._

_-¿Edward? – Respondió una suave voz al otro lado de la línea - ¿Te he despertado?_

_-No, amor – maldijo – solo estoy un poco cansado por todo el trabajo que tengo…_

_-Lo siento, no quería molestarte – Edward se sintió mal por mentirle._

_-No te preocupes, amor. Siempre estoy disponible para ti._

_-Te extraño, Edward – dijo su esposa con anhelo – Ya quiero que vuelvas._

_-Yo también te extraño, nena – respondió – y ya pronto estaré de vuelta. – la conversación siguió y Edward solo quería colgar. Sí, estaba siendo un maldito hijo de puta al estar hablando con su esposa e imaginándose el cuerpo de otra._

_Después de colgar, salió directamente hacia el baño, necesitaba una buena ducha fría que le bajara la calentura matutina. Cuando ya estuvo libre de todo pensamiento indecente, decidió abandonar el calor de la habitación y salir a buscar a sus amigos. Esperó pacientemente frente al ascensor, pero cuando las puertas de éste se abrieron quiso estar en la comodidad de su cama. Allí de pie, sonriente y más deseable que nunca se encontraba la recepcionista._

_-Muy buenos días, señor Cullen – saludó ella y Edward quiso que la tierra se lo tragara._

_-Buenos días – respondió secamente._

_-¿Ha disfrutado de su estadía? – preguntó._

_-Sí _

_-Me alegra mucho – contestó ella - ¿Ya han visitado algún club?_

_-No, aún no – dijo tenso._

_-Pues deberían ir a Tao – dijo ella – es un lugar genial y lo van a disfrutar._

_-Muchas gracias por tu recomendación – Edward rogaba para que las puertas se abrieran._

_-Es mi noche libre y voy a estar allí con algunas amigas – anunció ella antes de salir, se giró y lo miró lascivamente – Tal vez nos veamos – le guiñó el ojo antes de que el ascensor se cerrara. Edward estaba con la boca abierta. ¿La sexy recepcionista le estaba coqueteando?_

_-No, no, no – se repitió – es solo mi mente que me está jugando una pasada – Caminó hasta el restaurante y se encontró con sus amigos, quienes discutían - ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Emmett quiere ir a un club nudista esta noche – dijo Jasper como si fuera la peor sugerencia._

_-Es una idea genial – dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa - ¿No lo crees, Ed?_

_-No – respondió el aludido – Tal vez deberíamos ir a un __**club normal**__ esta noche._

_-¿De nuevo? – se quejó Emmett_

_-Sí, sería genial – dijo Jasper no muy convencido._

_-Podríamos ir a Tao – intervino Edward, quería cerciorarse de que su cabeza era la que estaba maquinando que lo que había sucedido en el ascensor – si no nos gusta, podríamos ir a otro lugar._

_-¡A un club nudista! – gritó Emmett, ganándose varias miradas de reproche._

_-Bueno, ya veremos – dijo Edward._

_._

_._

_*******_

_._

_Edward respiró una última vez antes de entrar en la oscuridad del club. Habían llegado directamente a la zona VIP que estaba atiborrada, un chico los guió hasta una mesa despejada. Emmett se paró cerca al balcón que dejaba ver el resto del bar, silbó con admiración._

_-Hay bastante chicas guapas – dijo. Edward se paró a su lado y rápidamente empezó a buscar entre el público a __**su**__ sexy recepcionista._

_-Creo que necesito un trago – dijo Edward cuando su búsqueda se volvió infructuosa. Caminó directamente hacia la barra, tratando de esquivar los cuerpos que pasaban por su lado._

_-¿No crees que Las Vegas es un lugar muy pequeño? – susurraron a su oído. Edward sonrió y se giró para encontrar al objetivo de sus sueños más calientes._

_-Hola – dijo con voz ronca, estaba jugando con fuego, pero no era tiempo para arrepentirse._

_-¿No es una coincidencia? – fingió ella sin alejarse de su cuerpo_

_-Yo no creo en las coincidencias – contestó Edward, haciéndola reír_

_-¿Baila, señor Cullen? – ofreció ella y sin rechistar, Edward aceptó. La música era lenta, ella se giró pegando su espalda contra el pecho de Edward y su pelvis contra la creciente erección. Edward gruñó en bajo y llevó sus manos a la estrecha cintura de ella. Empezaron a deslizarse al ritmo de la música, cada vez más juntos, sintiendo las curvas de la mujer y deseando recorrerlas con sus manos y labios._

_-Si no has estado en un club, ¿Qué hicieron anoche? –preguntó ella._

_-No fue precisamente un club – dijo Edward dudando – Hemos ido al Caesars…_

_-Mmm. ¿y qué tal el show? – preguntó mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello, acariciando su cabello. Edward se endureció al instante._

_-Bastante bueno – aceptó, el olor a melocotón proveniente de su perfume le inundó las fosas nasales. Quería agarrar aquel cabello rubio rojizo, sentirlo en sus manos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento._

_-Son excelentes bailarinas, pero no creo que sean tan buenas en la cama – afirmó y se giró levemente, para besarle cuello._

_-¿Lo crees? – dijo Edward al sentir el estremecimiento que le causaban aquellos deliciosos labios en su piel - ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Eres buena?_

_-Sí, una excelente bailarina – respondió y movió las caderas, haciendo que el miembro de Edward diera un respingo _

_-¿Y en la cama? – Se atrevió Edward._

_-La mejor – ella soltó una risita - ¿Quieres comprobarlo?_

_-Me muero por hacerlo desde que te vi – contestó con voz ronca y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, hasta acariciar los muslos sobre la tela de la falda – Quiero estar dentro de ti y escucharte gemir mi nombre – ella se estremeció levemente y se giró, clavando su azul mirada en él._

_-Tal vez podamos arreglar eso – sonrió y tomó la mano de Edward. Caminaron rápidamente hacia la salida, ignorando a todos los demás y olvidándose de sus amigos. Tomaron un taxi en las afueras del hotel y ella rápidamente dio la dirección de su edificio. Edward no podía deshacerse de las imágenes lascivas que lo inundaban, quería estar a solas con ella y quitarle hasta la última prenda antes de hundirse en la calidez que estaba seguro, su cuerpo le ofrecería._

_-¿Y la señora Cullen? – preguntó ella, sonriendo ante la atónita mirada de Edward – Tienes una argolla, guapo – él se fijó en su mano, allí descansaba como durante los últimos dos años el símbolo de su enlace._

_-En casa – dijo secamente. Ella se acercó a él y besó su mejilla._

_-No soy celosa – afirmó y luego se puso pensativa – Por cierto, soy Tanya – Edward sonrió al darse cuenta que hasta ese momento, desconocía su nombre._

_-Yo soy Edward. – ella sonrió e ignorando la mirada atenta del taxista deslizó sus labios sobre los de Edward, quien gimió al sentir su sabor. El beso fue fuerte, rápido y apasionado; sin miramientos, Edward introdujo su lengua en la boca cálida de Tanya, jugando y golpeando fuertemente la de ella. Quería más, deseaba más…_

_El beso fue interrumpido por el carraspeo del taxista, quien avisó que ya estaban en el lugar de parada. Edward creyó que se sentiría avergonzado, pero no fue así. Se sintió orgulloso al ver cómo el taxista abría los ojos ante las piernas de su acompañante. __**¡Mala suerte para ti! **__Pensó._

_Edward la escoltó hasta la entrada principal, en donde un agradable vigilante les deseó una buena noche. Tanya lo llevó por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. __**¡Dios, gracias porque sea aquí! **__Pensó Edward. Ella sonrió y lo invitó a pasar, Edward no se fijó en nada a su alrededor, solo en la diosa sexual frente a él._

_-Ven Edward, quiero que disfrutes de mi Show – lo guió hasta la sala, en donde conectó el equipo de música, que rápidamente empezó a tocar una suave melodía._

_Tanya empezó a balancearse lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos, deseando sentir el cuerpo de Edward a su lado. Llevó sus manos al borde de su blusa blanca y lentamente empezó a deslizarla, hasta quitarla de su cuerpo. Edward gimió al ver su cintura estrecha y bronceada y sus senos altos y llenos, cubiertos por la transparente tela del sostén._

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Él asintió – Quítate la camisa – demandó y Edward sin dudarlo lo hizo, Tanya sonrió al notar el poder que tenía sobre aquel delicioso desconocido. Bajo el ritmo de la música, empezó a desapuntar los botones de su falda, sin apartar los ojos de Edward._

_**¡Vamos, quítatela!**__ Pensó Edward y empezaba a sentirse como un maldito depravado. Gruñó cuando la pequeña prenda dejó el escultural cuerpo de Tanya; ella estaba usando una pequeña tanga que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación._

_-Te sigue gustando lo que vez – afirmó Tanya y Edward asintió como un poseso; ella soltó una musical risita y se acercó a él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo y sintiendo cómo su miembro totalmente erecto se chocaba contra su sexo húmedo; los dos jadearon al tiempo. Tanya sabía que en una situación como aquella las palabras estaban de más. Eran solo dos desconocidos que habían tenido el privilegio de verse unas cuantas veces, se sentían atraídos y sabía que por la cabeza de Edward pasaba lo mismo que por la de ella: Follar._

_Edward no quería desperdiciar su tiempo, así que llevó sus firmes manos a la cintura delgada de Tanya, juntándola más a su cuerpo y atacando vorazmente sus labios; deslizó sus manos hasta ahuecar el firme trasero, Tanya jadeó en su boca y recorrió con sus manos su torso desnudo. Edward deslizó sus labios por el cuello, besando y mordiendo; sus manos se encargaron de quitar el broche del sostén, y los senos llenos y firmes quedaron frente a su rostro. Sonrió con malicia y apretó uno de los pezones entre sus dedos, haciendo que Tanya ladeara la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo ante el placer._

_Edward jugó con el botón en sus dedos, tocándolo y haciendo que cada vez estuviera más rígido, hasta tomar un rosa más oscuro. Luego, cuando sintió que ella pedía más, acercó su boca y lo lamió muy lentamente._

_-¡Dios! – chilló Tanya y se arqueó para que sus pechos quedaran más expuestos. Edward rodeó el pezón con los dientes, mordisqueándolo y succionando la tensa carne. Tanya sentía que estaba en el cielo, enterró los dedos en el cabello de Edward y lo acercó aún más, quería que siguiera ahí, que la llevara al orgasmo solo con lamerle los pechos._

_Pero Edward tenía otros planes. Mientras su ávida lengua seguía lamiendo, sus manos fueron deslizándose por el cuerpo de Tanya. Primero su abdomen, plano y suave, para luego llegar hasta el elástico de las bragas. Sin miramientos, hundió los dedos bajo la tela, sintiendo la tierna carne entre sus dedos e invadiendo su húmeda cavidad. Pasó entre los pliegues, buscando su clítoris._

_-¡Ah! – gimió Tanya al sentir el dedo de Edward, movió las caderas para invitarlo a seguir._

_-Muy húmeda – dijo Edward hundiendo otro dedo que se deslizó fácilmente en su interior mientras su pulgar atormentaba el clítoris con vehemencia. Tanya gemía y Edward aumentaba el movimiento; ella contraía sus músculos vaginales haciendo que la sensación se intensificara. Tanya atrajo de nuevo su boca, besándolo con furia, mordiendo sus labios y golpeando con su lengua su paladar. Edward sentía sus jugos caer sobre sus muslos, mojando sus dedos y la pequeña tela que aún la cubría._

_Ella aún no quería correrse así que empezó a desapuntar sus pantalones, haciendo que Edward parara de masturbarla. Se levantó de su regazo e hizo rodar los pantalones y el bóxer hasta los tobillos, liberando el erecto pene de Edward._

_-Eres grande – dijo sonriente mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Pasó un dedo sobre el tronco, haciéndolo gruñir. La piel de su miembro era suave y estaba tensa; varias venas moradas se notaban y el líquido pre-seminal apareció en la punta. Tanya sonrió y dio un lametazo, sabía salada. Edward se estremeció y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula._

_-No muerde – dijo con sorna, tratando de mantener la calma y evitando venirse. Tanya rió suavemente y tomó entre sus manos el grueso pene, llevándolo lentamente hasta su boca. Edward gruñó al sentir sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro; Tanya se entretuvo solo con la punta, lamiendo y succionando, lubricando hasta hacer enloquecer a Edward. Él trató de agarrar su cabeza e inducirla a tomarlo completamente, pero Tanya se negó, quería hacerlo a su propio ritmo._

_-¡No me tortures! – gruñó Edward haciendo que una gran sonrisa se posara en los labios de Tanya. Su lengua recorrió desde la base hasta la punta del miembro erecto antes de tomarlo entre sus manos de nuevo. Lentamente empezó a introducírselo en la boca - ¡Si! –gritó Edward al sentir cómo se hundía en su boca. Tanya empezó con movimientos lentos, lo sacaba y cada vez introducía un poco más. Cuando tuvo la confianza plena de que no se atragantaría, empezó a bombear con mayor rapidez, obligando a Edward a respirar forzadamente. Su lengua se deslizaba alrededor, sus dientes hacían contacto con la piel y su saliva lubricaba todo el largo. Edward sentía que ya no podría soportar más y cuando su necesidad creció, empezó a mover las caderas y tomó el cabello rubio entre sus manos, obligando a Tanya a aumentar aún más su velocidad._

_Con un gruñido de satisfacción, Edward llegó al orgasmo, derramando todo su semen dentro de la lasciva boca de Tanya, quien se encargó de tragar hasta la última gota. Dando un último lametazo se paró, se lamió los labios y volvió a tomar su lugar en el regazo de Edward, quien lucía un poco adormilado y bastante saciado._

_-¿Qué tal lo he hecho? – preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia y acariciando su pecho. Edward sonrió y fijó sus ojos en aquella diosa pagana que le había dado la mejor mamada de su vida._

_-Eres una profesional – respondió él. Sus manos la acercaron y se besaron con pasión y ardor, una manera de agradecer… Por lo menos hasta que estuviera en posición de hundirse con fiereza en su cálido interior._

_Tanya lo obligó a levantarse para dirigirse al dormitorio. Al entrar, Edward la tiró sobre la gran cama; empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios. Primero los senos, que ya tenían rígidos los pezones. Después deslizó su lengua a través del abdomen plano introduciéndola en su ombligo, probando el sabor salado de su piel. Sus labios no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la parte más necesitada del cuerpo de Tanya. Pasó el dedo índice sobre la tierna piel, sintiendo nuevamente su humedad; acercó su nariz oliendo su excitación y rápidamente introdujo su lengua, succionando todos sus jugos, apretando el hinchado clítoris entre los dientes, excitándola de sobre manera._

_-¡Más! – gimió Tanya abriendo las piernas, Edward sonrió contra la piel sensible y rápidamente introdujo uno de sus dedos de nuevo. Tanya gritó al sentir cómo se hundía en su interior, siguiendo un desenfrenado ritmo, sin dejar de introducir la lengua hasta el fondo. Los músculos de su entrepierna se contrajeron y todo su cuerpo se tensó, el orgasmo la asaltó haciéndola arquearse y gritar. Edward siguió succionando y bebiendo de ella hasta que los espasmos lentamente terminaron._

_Levantó el rostro y sonrió, sus labios estaba húmedos y brillantes, se sentía nuevamente duro, listo para la verdadera acción. Como un depredador, ascendió sobre su cuerpo y besó con furia sus labios, enredando su lengua y haciéndola probar de su orgasmo. Los dos estaban preparados, Edward tomó una almohada y la colocó bajo sus caderas, para mejorar el ángulo. Se sitió en su entrada, frotando la punta contra la abertura húmeda; los dos gimieron al tiempo._

_-Por favor… - rogó ella levantando las caderas – ¡Fóllame ya! – rogó y Edward sonrió, sabía que tampoco podía esperar más, con una sola embestida se hundió en ella, haciéndolos gruñir al unísono…_

_._

_._

-¡Ahhh! – escuché un grito en mi sueño y sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas, trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad

-Amor, amor… - escuché susurros en mi oído y unos brazos se cernieron sobre mí haciéndome notar que estaba temblando - ¿Estás bien? – yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, me dolía la cabeza y sentía que unas frías gotas resbalaban sobre mi frente.

_Solo fue un sueño_, empezó a repetir mi subconsciente y las imágenes volvieron nuevamente a mí… Edward en Las Vegas, Edward en un club, Edward teniendo sexo desenfrenado con una recepcionista…

-Edward… - chillé inconscientemente.

-Dime, amor – susurró él a mi oído y su abrazo se intensificó - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó de nuevo y yo no logré contestar, sentía la garganta seca y las lágrimas en mis ojos, recosté mi cabeza sobre él - ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – su tono era preocupado, sentí sus manos sobre mi rostro y limpiando mis mejillas, ahora estaba llorando. _Ha sido una pesadilla_, ratifiqué – Amor, me estás asustando – siguió Edward, yo aún no quería verlo así que apreté mis ojos con fuerza.

-Yo… he tenido… una pesadilla – susurré con voz queda

-¿Estás segura que es solo eso? – insistió y llevó su mano a mi vientre de cinco meses de embarazo – Si te sientes mal podemos ir ahora mismo al hospital…

-No, Edward – susurré y abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, había preocupación en él y sus orbes verdes estaban fijos en mí. Lentamente llevé mis manos a sus mejillas, acariciando la piel poco rasposa, el giró y besó mis palmas.

-Estabas llorando – dijo besando suavemente mi frente – Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento – respondí sin dejar de tocar su rostro, quería sentir que era real, que estaba allí conmigo y no con aquella _rubia._

-¿Tan horrible ha sido esa pesadilla? – preguntó mientras su mano se deslizaban arriba de mi vientre hasta la parte inferior de mi pecho.

-Sí – asentí al tiempo – Últimamente he tenido muchas, pero esta ha sido la peor.

-¿Qué ha sido? – preguntó mientras sus dedos tocaban alrededor de mi pezón, que empezaba a endurecerse.

-No quiero decirlo – contesté y gemí al sentir sus dedos apretando mi pezón, desde el embarazo mis senos se habían vuelto mucho más sensibles y un simple toque de las manos de Edward me excitaba enseguida.

-¿Y no puedo convencerte? – preguntó con malicia mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome jadear.

-No, yo no… - traté de decir pero perdí el aire cuando sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y clavícula hasta tomar el pezón entre sus dientes y sobre la fina tela del camisón, Edward succionó con fuerza y yo me excité más logrando sentir la humedad entre mis piernas.

-Puedo hacerlo – afirmó y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, introduciéndola en mi pantaloncillo, jadeé al sentir la invasión de su dedo en mi cavidad – _Estás mojada_ – susurró y se dedicó a torturar mi otro pezón. Su dedo se hundía en mí, haciéndome elevar las caderas, presionando los músculos de mi entrepierna para tratar de mantenerlo allí.

-_Por favor… _- rogué, estaba al límite por unas cuantas caricias y Edward lo sabía, porque lentamente despegó sus labios de mis pechos y se deshizo de mis pantaloncillos y de su pijama. Una gran erección quedó libre, lista para la acción.

-No quiero dañarte – dijo besando mis labios, con un movimiento rápido nos hizo girar, quedando él sobre su espalda y yo encima. Gemí al sentir su miembro rozando mi vientre. Me acomodé a horcajadas y lentamente empecé a descender sobre la dureza de su pene. Los dos gemíamos al unísono y cuando lo tuve completamente sobre mi cuerpo, el aire se escapó de mis pulmones.

-¡Ah! – gemí y lentamente empecé a moverme, buscando el ritmo perfecto. Edward sostenía mi cintura, instándome a ir más rápido. Yo así lo hice, sintiéndolo hasta el fondo, cabalgándolo posesivamente.

-Me encanta… - gemía Edward – Me gusta ver tus senos… rebotando mientras me cabalgas – dijo sonriente, su rostro reflejaba todo el placer que sentía, el mismo que sentía yo. Me moví más rápido y mis senos rebotaron más; contraje los músculos alrededor de su pene, sintiendo cómo nuestras pieles se fundían. Me tensé al sentir cerca el orgasmo.

El ritmo se volvió desenfrenado y sentí la explosión del orgasmo, gemí en alto mientras me corría y segundos después Edward también lo hizo, regando toda la tibieza de su culminación en mí. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y cuando mi placer se aplacó, me recosté sobre el cuerpo tendido de Edward, quien me abrazó suavemente.

-Ven – dijo aún agitado, y nuevamente nos giramos para que yo quedara recostada a su lado, al salir de mi cuerpo sentí un horrible vacío. - ¿Ya estás más calmada? – Preguntó maliciosamente, sonreí y asentí, me acurruqué contra él sintiendo su piel sudorosa - ¿Ahora si me dirás lo que has soñado?

-No – contesté avergonzada, yo conocía a Edward hacía tanto tiempo, llevábamos cuatro años juntos, de los cuales dos eran como marido y mujer. _¡Iba a ser la madre de su hijo!_ Él me amaba tanto como yo a él, jamás sería capaz de algo tan bajo como en aquella pesadilla – Prométeme algo, Edward.

-Dime, amor – contestó.

-Jamás vas a ir a Las Vegas sin mí – él frunció el ceño confundido

-¿Por qué?

-Promételo – demandé

-No tengo intención de ir a Las Vegas – se encogió de hombros – Lo prometo – solté el aire que estaba conteniendo - ¿Qué pasa, amor?

-¿Tú jamás me serías infiel, cierto? – pregunté sintiéndome ridícula al escuchar mis propias palabras.

-Así que ha sido eso – dijo Edward serio antes de soltar una risita – Has soñado que te engañaba con alguien en Las Vegas – Sí, Edward me conocía lo suficiente. Yo asentí y él me lanzó una mirada seria – Yo jamás te engañaría.

-Lo sé – me sentí ridícula – Pero…

-No, amor – dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos – Yo te amo solo a ti. Eres mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo y jamás sería capaz de herirte – sus ojos mostraban toda la sinceridad que él sentía - ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí – acepté y él me besó furiosamente.

-Te amo, Bella – dijo.

-Yo también te amo, Edward – envolví mis manos en su cuello. Yo no podía vivir siempre de inseguridades, ni ahora ni nunca. _Solo ha sido una pesadilla_, me dije de nuevo. Además, nadie tiene sueños premonitorios, _¿o sí?_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, si te ha gustado puedes dejarme un review ^^_

_solo dale al botoncito verde xD, cualquier opinión y crítica vale_

_besos  
_


End file.
